


Oblivion

by Mini_Frankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cemetery, Depression, Ghost Gerard Way, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Frankie/pseuds/Mini_Frankie
Summary: Frank meets with Gee to talk in the cemetary





	1. Chapter One

I sit on a headstone near the gate, Frank should be here soon. He usually comes after dinner and again in the middle of the night when he sneaks out to talk to me. I see him walk over, his hair hiding his face as the street light catches his lip ring. I jump up and run over to the path, waiting for him at the gate. 

As soon as he passes the gate he pulls off the hood that was protecting him from the light rain and fixes his raven hair. I walk next to him along the path, stopping to sit next to him where we always meet. He carefully traces the letters of my name carved into the black granite before leaning against the stone.

“Hey Gee”

“Hey Frankie”

“Sorry I didn’t come last night, I had to finish a paper”

“It's fine, I know you’re busy”

He sighs and leans his head against my tombstone. I look at him sadly, I hope he’s okay.

“I miss you”

“I miss you too Frankie”

It begins to rain harder.

He throws his hands around my headstone, I wish I could help him. He hides his face in his hair.

“I can only talk to you. You were the only person who ever understood me. Now I’m just the crazy kid who spends all his time talking to someone who’s been dead for weeks.”

I can tell by his voice that he’s crying, I try to stay strong for him, even though he can’t tell.

“I’m so sorry Frankie. I miss you so much. You aren't crazy. Please don’t leave me here alone…”

I sit with him as we cry, I have my head in his shoulder and I wrap myself around him on a piss poor attempt to shelter him from the rain. After what I assume is around an hour of stroking his hair, well attempting to, he falls asleep against my grave. I stay like that for a bit, then I get up and sit on my tombstone. The moon comes out and he should be going home soon, I stand up behind my grave and try to think of how I could wake him up.

His eyes open and he starts to cry softly when he realizes where he is. I put my hand in his head.

“Gerard, I’m not sure I exist anymore and I don’t know how to be okay again.” 

I struggle to hold back tears again,

“I miss you so much Frankie.”

He looks up, he looks right at me, I feel my eyes light up and my heart jump with excitement. Than I realize he’s looking at the moon and my mood drops instantly.

Frank curses under his breath and checks the time on his phone, 9:47. He curses again, louder this time. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve, either not realizing or ignoring how he’s soaking wet anyway. 

“Sorry, I have to go home before Ma yells at me”

With that he kisses the cold granite and gets up. He stands for a second and I hug him, I kiss his forehead and let him go. He sighs and pulls his hood up before running down the dark path. 

“Bye frankie…”


	2. Chapter Two

I sit back down on top of my grave, more hours of loneliness. I only wish I could leave this damn cemetery. I sit there and try to focus in the sounds of the suburbs when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see the silhouette of a small animal. It’s almost as if it’s hiding from me, but that couldn’t be. No one can see me so why could this mystery creature be able to? I tap on my headstone, making a small noise only I can usually hear. The creature, which I can now see is a small black cat, pokes her head out to see where the sound is coming from.

I gasp, she can actually tell I exist. “C’mere girl” I say softly, not wanting to scare possible company away. The cat emerges from behind a near tomb. I can't see any details in the unlit cemetery. The cat walks over to me and I pet her, she purrs. I met her for a while and she curls up next to me. I pull a small black leather collar out of my pocket. I’m not quite sure how it works, but sometimes things just kinda appear. It’s like how I’ll wake up dressed differently than how I fell asleep. I run my hands along the thin collar until I come along a tag. I catch moonlight to read what is engraved. 

On one side of the silver tag it says “Poison”, so I guess that’s what her name is. It doesn’t really suit her, she is too sweet for a name like Poison, but I guess that isn’t really up to me. I flip the tag over, it reads “I live at this cemetery. I’m not lost”. I laugh a little at that, at least no one will try to take my new friend with me in an attempt to “save” her. I pet her again, when she picks her head up I gently fasten the collar around her neck. 

When I’m almost asleep she goes in top of my tombstone, I look up at her deep green eyes. 

“I hope you aren’t a dream, I could really use some company”

Poison says nothing, for she is a cat. But than again I’m a ghost, so I guess crazy shit really does happen. 

I look up at the moon, it's low in the sky. I sigh sadly, I guess Frankie can’t come tonight.

I curl up against the granite, which is warmer than usual thanks to my new cat. One of the shitty things about this is I don’t warm anything up. It fucking sucks. I feel like a lizard. I sigh and try to fall asleep, the purrs of Poison calm me until I drift out of consciousness.

~~~~~

I wake up the next morning to Poison rubbing against my back. I yawn and pet her for a minute, hoping I can go back to sleep despite the emerging sun. Poison meows relentlessly, I eventually give in and sit up. I pet her head, still half asleep. “What is it” I complain, she gets up and walks towards the path. I follow her to the gate, where she sits and waits.

I stand there for a minute, trying to wake myself up more when I see a short boy walking towards the gate with his hood pulled up to cover his face. I smile, I knew he’d make it up to me. He pushes the gate open as usual, then he stops to stare at Poison. 

Frank looks confused, I don’t know why, to him she should be just like any other cat. I look at her for the first time on good lighting and I realize what he’s staring at. She is sold black except for a small tuft of crimson red fur in her chest. Her nose is so pale it is almost white, and she has the darkest green eyes I have ever seen. 

I jump at Frank’s sudden movement as he starts down the path, I follow him and Poison follows me. When we get to my grave Frankie sits on top of it, I follow his lead. Poison hides behind the stone. We sit like that for a minute, then Poison jumps onto Frank’s lap. He laughs at the strange cat. I pet her head roughly, to Frank she probably just looks crazy as she starts to purr. Frank giggles, god he’s adorable.

“What’ca think you’re doin’ girl?” he says, laughing at her. She settles on his lap, Frank notices her collar and stops petting her to read it. “Poison, huh? How’d a cat like you get a name like that?”, he smirks at his own joke, petting her has he starts to talk to me.

“Hey Gee, have you met this cat? She is awesome.”

I laugh, “Yeah Frankie, I met her.”

He smiles wide, “Imma hang out with Mikey today, it’ll be the first time since”

I smile sadly, “That’s great, have fun man”

He looks at Poison sadly, “I really miss you”

“C’mon Frankie, you’ll be okay” I rub his shoulder.

He wipes his eyes, Poison looks at him concerned.

He smirks again, “We both know I’m more of a dog person, but I’d so take this cat if I could”

I laugh and put a hand in Poison, “Sorry Frankie, I think I need her more”


	3. Chapter Three

Me and Frank talk for about an hour more, he checks his phone

“Fuck! Sorry Gee, Mikey’s been blowing up my phone, I was supposed to meet him half an hour ago, love you, see you tonight.”

He puts poison on the ground right where my head is, well 6 feet above my head, and he kisses the headstone before flipping his hood up and walking out, a satisfied grin on his face. He turns back to look at me and Poison, I wave to him, he walks away down the sidewalk.

I pick up Poison and put her on my lap, “So, what’d you think of Frankie?” she looks at me, “Yeah, I thought you’d like ‘em, he is your uncle after all, it’s good he could see your collar so he didn’t take you” Holy fuck. FRANK could see the collar I put on Poison. “YOU COULD BE THE KEY” I tell her, shaking her excitedly. She looks purely unamused. 

I dig on my pockets, hoping to find my pencil, after I recover it from the infinite void where I magically get shit I go over to the moslem and grab my sketchbook. I flip to a blank page and start to think of what I could say to him. I look at Poison, “What do I do kid? I can’t just be like ‘Oh yeah I’ve been here as a ghost the whole time and this is my magic cat that let’s me talk to you’” She looks at me, I know she can tell what is going on. I sigh, “Do you think this will even work?” She walks around my back and nuzzles me, sitting down on my lap.

I smile, “you’re right, I gotta at least try” I talk through what I could say, we go through a couple drafts, we decide in something that lets him know I’m alive, well not alive, but here. I grab my pencil and write him a short note, it reads “Hey Frankie! I saw you met Poison, you’re an uncle! -xoxo G” I sketch a little dracula and rip out the page, I fold it up and stick it under Poison’s collar. She meows, annoyed before strolling along the path towards the gate. I am just now realizing how dark it already is. 

I run ahead of Poison up to the gate, I smile so hard I think my cheeks will split, Frank walks up and pets Poison before I even realize she’s next to me. He takes the note out of her collar, “that couldn’t have been comfortable, huh P?” he says, shoving the note in his pocket. Poison meows in agreement as we all walk down the path to my grave. I smile, looking at our little fucked up gay family. We arrive at our usual meeting spot and me and Frank sit against the black stone, still warm from the sun. Frank takes the note out of his pocket and begins to unfold it. I feel knots tie in my stomach as he begins to read it, his smile falls and I freeze, even Poison, the cat who never stops purring- is silent.

“He’s just shocked” I say to myself, he stares through the note with a blank expression. Both me and Poison just stare at him, waiting for a response. He reads the note then drops it, he looks at Poison. 

“What the fuck is this?” 

I feel tears well up

“Why the fuck would do this?” 

He is yelling now, I begin to bawl. I can see he is crying as well.

“HOW THE FUCK COULD SOMEONE DO THIS”

I cry harder as I feel my heart shatter in my chest.

“Frankie, please, it's really me, I know this seems impossible, but please, I love you so much, we could talk to each other again, please” I sob harder

Frank picks up the note and rips it up, he walks over to the small lake near the mausoleum and throws the pieces in. He yells at the world through tears. “STILL THINK YOU’RE FUCKING FUNNY? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I’D DO TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN? I WOULD KILL SOMEONE, ANYONE, I’D KILL MYSELF. I MIGHT AS WELL WITHOUT HIM HERE.” he falls to his knees and completely breaks down. He walks back over to my grave where I’m still curled up crying.

He looks at my grave, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Why would someone do this to us Gee? Why?” I look up at him. I breathe in deeply, trying to control myself a little bit, “I-I just wanted to talk to you Frankie”. Frank sighs and looks down at the ground. “I would do anything to talk to you, and someone comes along and pretends to be you. I miss you, but Poison is gonna be your cat anyway.” he curls up against the dark granite, looking at my name in the granite. “I wish you were really here, I love you Gerard”

“I love you too”


	4. Chapter Four

I wake up, I feel the dried tears in my cheeks, the space where Frank was is empty but the granite is still fairly warm from the night he spent here. I put my hand where he just was, remembering the nights where he would climb into my room so we could cuddle, not caring how we got yelled at and told how disgusting we both were by my parents when we got found in the morning. 

I feel a tear fall in the same line that the first tear fell last night as I remember what it was like to feel his hand intertwined in mine as we would walk together to the bus stop. Frank flipping off anyone who called us faggots as he kissed me to piss them off even more. 

My face goes red again as I cry harder, knowing I'll never get to experience love like that again. I scream, letting the world know how it's hurt me. I lay there, silently crying. I break the silence, “why can't he just believe me… why” I look up at where he sat and I stop breathing for a second. There is a small piece of paper is stuck to the headstone, right above my name. 

I wipe my tears and let my breathing calm before reaching for the note, it's a piece of the note I wrote him, it is the vampire I drew for him. I smile a little bit, at least he saved it. He knew I drew it, there was no other way. I take the note off of the granite, there is gum on the back that allowed it to stay in place, luckily none has stayed on the rock that shows the world where I lay forever. I smell the faint peppermint scent that follows Frankie everywhere he goes. 

I look at the vampire drawing for a minute, seeing how the granite that is faintly smudged, he must have looked over it more than once. I flip the paper over, expecting nothing more than the bright blue gum that he always had in him, I look at it, letting the memories of him warm me before I read the scratched writing under it. It is written with what could only be be the black drugstore eyeliner he always has in him, “Hey, if you really are here, and this isn’t some kind of sick joke, I want you to tell me something only we know. Tell me about our first date. I miss you Gee, I love you more than anything. -xoxo Frankie” I smile and start to laugh, Poison is sat on top of the headstone looking down at me. “He gave me another chance! We have to nail it this time!” I read the note again, making sure it is real, I just now notice the cute little ghost scribbled on the bottom of the page, It has an anchor on his chest and a halo on his head. 

I walk over to my sketchbook and rip out another page, I sit back at my grave next to the little cat who changed my afterlife and begin to write. 

“Dear Frankie,

Our first date could be two things. I want to go with the first time we kissed, rather than what we decided would be our first date. I was walking home, only a few blocks away from where I later learned your house is. I was hunched over and hiding under my hair as usual, my sketchbook under my arm as I gave up on school a while ago so I never carried a backpack. You ran up behind me and put your arm around me, if I wasn't so shocked that someone as pretty as you just acted like my closest friend I probably would have laughed at the way you had to stretch to reach up, the edge of your black leather jacket almost touched my waist.

We walked like that for what seemed like a long time but in reality it was probably only a few seconds, I was too nervous to question you. My cheeks were hot and I knew I was blushing like crazy as I studied your face. All I could think about is how you were the most attractive person I had ever seen, especially with that smirk plastered in your face. A guy who I’ve seen around school a few times turned the corner, looking shocked and pissed to see your arm around me. He ran up to us and started to speak, clearly trying to stop himself from yelling, crying, or both. He began talking about how he just broke up with you because he thought you’d come back to him.

That was the first time you kissed me. You kissed me right in front of him and dipped me like I was your fucking princess, then you looked him right in the eye and said “found my soul mate, fuck off”. He stormed off and you helped me back to my feet. You started to apologise and explain how you’d had a crush on me for a while and you also needed to get your ex off your case, you were freaking out and I didn’t know what to say, all I knew was I already fell for you, so I kissed you and took out a piece of paper with my number on it that was signed “xoxo G” that I always had on me because I always dreamed of something like that, I slipped it into your pocket without you noticing. 

Then I ran away, I went to my house and almost had a panic attack against my door, not knowing how I had the guts to kiss you. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. You texted me, “Hey ‘G’, I’d love to actually meet you soon, hope I didn’t freak you out too much. -xoxo frnk” I screamed, well more like screeched like a fucking fangirl and texted you back. 

And that was the romantic and completely amazing story of our first kiss. Do you believe me now Frankie? Because I don’t know how else I can prove myself to you. I miss you, and I love you more than anything. 

-xoxo gee”

I fold up the piece of paper and go to put it under Poison’s collar like I did last time just to find her gone. I bolt up, sighing with relief to see her at the gate, then I realize that means Frank will be here any minute. I sprint over to the little black cat and shove the paper under her collar.

Frank pushes the cracked gate open as the metal rubs against itself with a horrid noise. He walks in and smiles at Poison, scratching her behind the ear and grabbing the sloppily folded note from under her collar.


	5. Chapter Five

He sits in top of my grave and I sit in the ground, resting my head on the dark stone next to his hip. He pulls the beat up paper out of the pocket of his oversized hoodie, I see his eyes fill with anxiety as he unfolds the note with an overly dramatic suspense. 

His eyes skim over the note, I watch his face and smile along with him, then he starts to cry. I can’t hold myself back from crying along with him, he smiles and sits next to the grave on the opposite side of me, he hugs the dark stone. I sit down next to him before wrapping my arms around his small frame. He is shaking as he sobs.

“I can’t believe I can talk to you Gee, fuck miss you so much”

I smile and cuddle him closer, I pull out a pen and rip another page out of my sketchbook. I write slowly to make sure he can read my poor excuse for handwriting. “I miss you too Frankie, you’re so warm.” I see Poison sitting behind my grave and I shove the note under her collar, she looks at me annoyed, “c’mon kitty, go to Frankie”. If cats could sigh, Poison would have sighed as she walked over to the punk kid crying at his boyfriend's grave.

Frank’s face lights up when he sees a fresh note under the cat’s collar, “before this you always said I was cold!” I laugh a little and act as if I’m messing up his hair despite it not being affected. I could give a shit about handwriting at this point. “Well I don’t really produce my own heat now so I guess it's just cuz I’m not a walking heater anymore” I put the scrap of paper under the increasingly irritated cat’s collar. Frank quickly grabs the note as soon as he can see it, he lets out a small chuckle, “aww but I liked radiator Gee, now you make me cold.” I tense up and move away from him, I didn’t realize me being there had any effect on him. 

Suddenly, his face drops and I just want to hug him, but I don't want to make him cold again. He looks around like a lost puppy, “Gee? Where did you go? Gerard?” he gets up and starts to walk around, I try to give him a note but that damn cat is nowhere to be seen. He starts to cry, “Fuck not already, I thought I had you back and you’re gone again… I’ll see you tomorrow love…” Frank starts to walk towards the gates and I run when I realize there isn’t any hope of giving him this note.

I run ahead of him to the gate before turning around, I smile when I see that face that I am sure I will never get sick of, I inhale deeply before sprinting at him, I jump into a hug, bracing to go through him and hit the ground. Wait can I go through things? God damnit I’m a ghost, isn’t that like the first thing you check. I hit him and I feel as if I am in fire, suddenly my body stiffens and it feels as if I’ve been thrown into an icy lake, “the fuck was that?” I rub my head before gasping. “The fuck is wrong with my voice” I look down and realize I’m not translucent like I normally am… “FUCK IS GOING ON?” I hear myself yell. I didn’t yell that but I heard myself yell it, I pat my chest for the cliche “am I in Frankie?” I ask nothing, The body laughs and says “but I top” I laugh at that too, “Being physical is weird, it usually doesn't hurt when I fall on my ass” Frank looks around and shivers, “Fuck you’re cold, I love you Gee but could I have my body back?” I turn to look at him before remembering that I kinda can’t at the moment. “I don’t know how…”

“How do you not know how to un-possess someone?”

“Well this didn’t exactly come with a manual”

Frank sighs, “well how did you get into my body” he starts to laugh

I laugh a little, “Are you five? Anyway, I just went over to the gate and ran at you, everything was burning hot then freezing cold and then I was on my ass and had a body”

“MY body”

“Sorry, yes, YOUR body, can’t you share a little though?” I shove Frank’s hand down his jeans and grab his dick

“THE FUCK GEE” he blushes as he grows hard and pulls his hand away

I laugh at his reaction, “even when I’m dead I can make you hard”

“Shut up” he whines, “Can you just try doing, like the opposite to get out?”

I jump at the thought, “Like run out of the gate?”

He shrugs, “worth a shot”

“B-but last time I tried to leave it HURT, like the worst pain you could ever imagine”

“You wouldn’t be going anywhere love, though I would love you to, I would be the one stepping past the gates”

I think back to the last time I tried to leave, I was just curled up on the dirt crying hysterically from the pain, I can’t think of anything better so with great hesitation I nod, “We can try…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took like 5 years to make, I'm not too good at this whole "responsibility" thing


End file.
